


Anticipating

by CauseOfDrama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Jealous Harry, M/M, Sad at First, harry tells louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CauseOfDrama/pseuds/CauseOfDrama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt:<br/>Harry is alone at home because Louis, his roomate and best friend is out with a girl and Harry realises that he doesn't like that. And then Louis Comes home after about 3 hours and finds Harry sleeping on the couch a film playing on the TV. And yeah the rest is imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipating

Harry was pacing around the living room, like he had done for half an hour. If someone saw him like that, they'd probably think he was going mad or he was really nervous but it was neither. He was just really, really jealous.  
Louis, his best friend and room-mate was out with a girl from one of his classes. It was not like Harry was in love with Louis, at least he wasn't aware of it. Yet, he felt like it wasn't right, like he was the one who should be sitting next to Louis right now. He wanted to be the one.  
They were at the cinema, how cliché for a first date, wasn't it? But then again, it was Louis so he could probably take her to a political presentation and it would still be an amazing date. Harry had made experiences like that with Louis, not that it would have been a date between the two of them.  
He would probably be already asleep if it wasn't for Louis, after all he had to work tomorrow, but there was no way he was going to fall asleep in this state. So he decided to maybe watch a film, Louis was at the cinema so he wouldn't be gone for longer than one film, Harry hoped.  
Halfway through the film he was pretty sure he was in love with his best friend. He didn't pay attention to 'LOL' at all, he had more important things to worry about.  
At the end of the film he was full on crying, Louis wasn't back yet and he felt alone. He was so confused, he wasn't gay at least not before Louis.  
He sat there, watching the black screen and thinking about whether he should tell Louis or not. Maybe all those subtle touches and looks did mean something to him? But then he remembered just why he was sitting there now. Louis was out with a girl. A girl, because he wasn't gay.  
But did it really mean that he shouldn't tell him? It could affect their friendship and he really did not want that but he was his best friend and keeping things from him felt wrong. Especially something that huge.  
He didn't feel like thinking, he just wanted to get all of this out of his mind. So he got up and got out 'Titanic', his favourite film. And if he cried throughout the whole film no one must know.  
He fell asleep before the scene in which Jack dies, though. 

Louis was walking towards the front door of Harry's and his apartment. He had had a great night and was really happy to have such a good friend as Eleanor. He had always got along with girls way better than with boys, except Harry. But with Harry it was different, different from everything. It wasn't just a friendship but it wasn't just a romance either. Although he was pretty sure that Harry thought of it as 'just' a friendship.  
When he opened the door, he instantly frowned. The TV was playing 'Titanic' and he could spot a certain curly head on the sofa. Why wasn't he asleep in his room? This wasn't like hi at all.  
So he walked around the sofa, to take a look at his friend. But he wasn't facing the TV, he was facing the sofa.  
“Haz? Are you awake?”, he whispered kneeling beside the sofa.  
Harry didn't reply, so he figured that yes, he was asleep. The sofa was not really big, though and Louis didn't want Harry to hurt tomorrow. So he picked him up in his arms and finally caught a glimpse at Harry's face and it did look very much like he had cried.  
Now he was concerned for real.  
Carrying him to his room, he thought about what could have happened to his little curly.  
When he placed him down on his bed he was too curious not to wake him ask.  
“Haz, wake up”, with a confused look on his face Harry woke up and looked at Louis as if he had yet to figure out what year it was.  
“Ummm hi”, he mumbled and shook his head lightly.  
“Have you been crying?”, well Louis had never been one to polish what he was about to say.  
“Ugh, what? Why are you asking?” Harry was squirming around uncomfortably and that was answer enough to Louis.  
“What happened?”  
“Nothing, I just”, Harry had never been a good liar, so he figured he may as well tell the truth, or at least not lie, “- I was alone and didn't feel like being alone,”  
“I-”, Louis was startled, he didn't mean to make Harry cry he just wanted to have a good time, “-I'm sorry? I mean- ”  
“God, don't apologize I just. Forget about it.” Harry was covering his face with his hands in embarrassment and Louis didn't like it. There shouldn't be anything that Harry was embarrassed for in front of Louis.  
“Harry you can tell me, there is no need to be embarrassed.”  
“No, I just- It's nothing”, and although that he knew that it wasn't what he meant, he cringed at the thought of calling his feelings for Louis 'nothing'.  
“We both know it isn't nothing, Harry. I just want you to know that you can tell me.”  
Louis was about to walk out of Harry's room when he heard him whisper: “No, wait.”  
So he turned around and sat next to Harry on his bed.  
“You won't like this, but I'll tell you anyway because I can't keep it from you”, Harry was really nervous and it wasn't really hard to notice for Louis, so he placed his hand on Harry's thigh.  
“I- I'm gay.”  
Louis was staring at him like he was completely insane, his mouth standing wide open. Harry obviously took that as a bad sign and was internally cursing himself for telling him.  
“I'm sorry, I don't know I just-”  
“Wait, are you just apologising for liking guys?”  
“It's not just that, Louis. I… I kind of.. I like you.”  
Well if Louis wasn't startled before, he definitely was now. He had feelings for Harry, he had known for a long time but he just wouldn't have thought that Harry had feelings for him too.  
“You mean like like?”  
“Yeah...” And with that Harry was surrounded by Louis' arms that had flung around his body like there had never been somewhere else for them to go.  
“I like like you, too.” Louis was mumbling into his neck.  
“But you were out with that girl? I mean um…” Realization hit Louis and he could have kicked himself at that moment.  
“Wait, is that why you have been crying? Eleanor is just a friend, the only friend that knows about me liking you to be exact.”  
With that, everything was alright no better than alright, it was perfect.


End file.
